All It Takes Is Ten Seconds
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Its New Year's Eve and Maria is determind to say I Love You to her best friend who is no other than Jeff Hardy. A small present for xXJoMoFreakkxX, hope you like it. Jeria.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Sadly. **

**A/N- Well this one-shot is for a friend, known as xXJoMoFreakkXx. Hope you like it Hun. **

**All It Takes Is Ten Seconds (Jeff/Maria) **

The red head beauty stood in front of her bed, were two outfits were laid out. It was time for the New Years Party, Randy Orton usually hosted.

This year the red head was actually exited, unlike the year before. The year before had been an emotional year for Maria. Santino had cheated on her, just before New Years Eve.

She looked at the bed before picking up the green mini dress and heading to the bathroom. She quickly changed into the dress before putting on the black pumps by her bed. She put on some music as she did her makeup and hair.

She closed her eyes as the music reached her ears.

A lone tear slid down her cheek "Come on Maria no crying, your going to see him today."

As the song went on Maria's memories came rushing back.

_Maria slid down the wall, tears making their way down her cheeks. Not able to hold the sobs back down, Maria let them out. _

_A few minutes later a pair of strong arms made their way around her. _

"_Shhh Maria, it will be okay." he said. _

_Maria cried on as she hid her tear stained face in his chest. _

Whipping another tear Maria continue to apply her makeup. Her and Jeff had never been the closest of friends. But after that day they seemed to be pulled together by a mystical force. At first Maria had tired to push him away, because she prided herself on being an independent young woman. But he some how got pass her shield and they became best friends.

She never did tell him she loved him in a romantically way. He left the WWE before she could.

As she put on the finishing touches to her hair, someone knocked on her door. "Coming."

Maria walked to the door opening the door raveling one of her good friends "You ready."

"Hell yea, it's a party." Eve said linking arms with Maria.

Maria laughed as she closed her hotel room.

They made their way out of the hotel, and into Eve's rental car.

"You exited?" Eve asked her friend.

Maria nodded.

Eve grinned "Can't wait to see Jeff?"

Maria blushed looking down.

"Come on Ria, I'm your best friend, I know you love Jeff." Eve said "When are you going to tell him."

"I was going to tell him before, but then he left." Maria said as she thought back to that day.

"_Jeff!" Maria called as she saw Jeff standing in gorilla position after his match "It's all a storyline right, your not leaving, are you." _

_Jeff looked up his eyes meeting hers, and that's all she needed to know. _

"_Why Jeff?" she asked as she took a step towards him. _

"_I'm sorry Mia." he said as she reached him, pulling her into his arms he placed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." _

_Maria's small fist hit him on his chest as he hugged her closer "Why Jeff, Why?" _

"_I'm sorry." he repeated kissing her on the forehead and placing his cheek on her hair. _

_With that last I'm Sorry, Maria let herself cry in her best friend's arms. _

"_Jeff I l-." she looked up but the word were stuck in her throat, she just let out another sob. _

Eve looked over at her friend, who had a sad expression on her face. "Cheer up Ria, you can tell him today."

Maria nodded letting out a sight as they arrived at Randy's house. Getting out the car, the two divas made their way into the house.

Looking around Maria when to sit on one of the couches.

"Ria!" someone exclaimed.

Maria looked up smiling as a brunette blur ran straight at her, falling on the couch with her. "Hey Mickie."

"Ria." the curvy brunette said "I'm glad to see you here."

Maria gave her sister-like friend a hug "Long time no see."

"I know, I missed you so much." Mickie said.

"I'm sure Randy has been keeping you busy."

Mickie looked down blushing. "Yeah, he sure has."

Maria let out a bubbly laugh "I'm glad you deserve someone."

Just the man they were talking made their way over to them. "Mickie there you are. Hello Ria."

Maria smiled hugging the tall superstar.

"Well have a nice time." Randy said "I need to steal Mickie away for a minute."

Maria nodded with a smile watching as they walked away just to start making out a few seconds later.

Maria looked around watching all her co-workers mingle.

There was Michelle and Mark standing in a corner of a room. CM Punk and Lita. Eve and Jack. Matt and Ashley. And many other couples.

Maria stood up walking toward the dirty diva "Ash!"

"Ria." the petite blond said giving her a hug "Good to see you."

Maria nodded before turning to the hardy brother "Is Jeff here?"

"I don't know if he's going to make it." he said. "He said he would try."

Maria nodded blinking back the tears that were coming to her eyes "Okay, see you later."

Maria walked aimlessly around the house, finally stopping at the small bar, ordering a drink Maria continued to walk around.

Twelve o'clock was fast approaching and Jeff was no where in sight.

With a sight Maria followed all of her co-workers outside were they were going to see the firework show when the clock hit twelve.

"10!" someone shouted.

"9!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"8!"

With a gasp Maria turned around coming face to face with the younger Hardy.

"7!"

"Jeff!" Maria exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"6!"

"You didn't think I would miss being here with you." he said as people continued the countdown.

Maria brought her hands to his face, placing them on his cheek "Jeff, I love you." she said before bringing his lips down to hers.

"1!"

Jeff pulled away from her "I love you too, Mia." he said before taking her into his arms and twirling her around.

"About Damn Time!" Matt exclaimed as he watched his baby brother and the bubbly diva kiss.

People laughed but Jeff and Maria were oblivious to everyone around them.

Finally Jeff pulled away resting his forehead on hers "I love you so much Mia."

"Me too, Jeffy, Me too." she said giving him a light peck on the lips.

"I'm back on SmackDown." Jeff said "I'm coming back, I missed you too much."

A large smile made its way to her face. Her hands made their way up his shoulders and to his hair as she pulled him down for another kiss.

The fireworks behind them were going off. But they didn't notice, they were making some of their own.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. I put some Mindy in it, since you like it as well. Happy New Years Eve to All! REVIEW! **

**Love, Josie :D **


End file.
